otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:The Pesadilla Seal
7:15:37 PM Omniance: July 26th 12:15 AM Wildomar, Castle Nadrageel 7:20:46 PM Omniance: As Nemo peers across the street, the huge looming castle stands against the night sky, the windows inside are dimly lit. The house has been enlarged at a section to the right, a full wing having been built all the way to what remains of the Prince's mansion, joining the two houses completely now that the library was burned down a month ago. The walls themselves are taller and have a somewhat more gothic appearance to them, with sharp black iron gates running along the edges, likely built that way as a response to Yuri's intrusion. Despite this, there's no apparent guards, and the yard and walls themselves aren't well lit. 7:24:08 PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises his bandana over his mouth before he looks up at the large wall circling Natalya's massive property, there's spiked metal gates above the wall now. That's new... 7:25:19 PM Omniance: Nemo: Yeah... He looks around the house. How should we do this? Troy: She's gonna know we're here the second we step inside. He shrugs. Is there a point to sneaking around? 7:30:56 PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises his hand to his mouth as he thinks up a plan. We need to get in and out fast, don't worry about being too sneaky... He looks to his brother. Can you still summon those fire wyrms? 7:31:57 PM Omniance: Nemo: I'm not sure I could summon the giant ones anymore. He shakes his head a little. 7:32:32 PM | Edited 7:33:40 PM Arbi: Yuri: What about a small one? They should still be able to eat through the iron. 7:39:04 PM Omniance: Nemo: He turns and looks at the top of the wall. Yeah... He narrows his eyes, and as he does a small blue glyph appears, burning itself into the ground next to him. It flickers for a seconds and then flashes with a sizzling sound as a small plasma wyrm, about two feet in length, rushes upwards from it. It races around him in a circle and then rushes towards the fencing that Nemo is looking at and crashes into it, biting at the bars. The wyrm quickly begins to dissipate and only one or two bars are gone. He pauses and concentrates, a second wyrm racing out to the same spot, burning through a few more bars before vanishing. I can't hold them that long, they just slip away. 7:53:21 PM | Edited 7:54:35 PM Arbi: Yuri: A black chain come down from the top of the concrete wall, hanging only a foot off the ground. It looks like Yuri's concentrating on holding it still for a second, since they're normally being pulled back in the shadows. He walks up and grabs it before it pulls him to the top, beside the iron gate. He looks the gate over, seeing that it would take nearly a dozen wyrms to get through the bars by biting through them. Yeah... this is taking them too long... He turns invisible and reappears a moment later beside both of them. How about an explosion? 8:00:33 PM | Edited 8:01:22 PM Omniance: Troy: Can you blow the wyrms up? Nemo: He shrugs. Only one way to find out. He summons a third one, and it races towards the gate and slams into it, detonating in a blue flash, blasting apart that bars in a small hole. ...This is pathetic. He clears his throat and pulls out his amulet with his sigil etched into it. I'm just going to burn up what I have left in this thing. Stand back. Before Troy or Yuri can say or do anything a huge rune appears behind him, it glows brighter over the course of a two or three seconds and then erupts in a pillar of screaming plasma that races up into the sky and forms into a large Plasma Wyrm, like the ones he used to summon. It spirals in the air a moment and then comes crashing down into the wall and detonates, blasting it apart with a loud deep "boom". 8:04:30 PM | Edited 8:05:01 PM Arbi: Yuri: He backs away from the wall and holds his hands up, avoiding all the blue sparks and pieces of iron that fly off from the explosion. He looks up after and smiles, seeing a massive hole in the iron gate. Nice! He immediately pulls three black chains from the top of the wall and grabs one himself, it pulls him to the top again. 8:08:01 PM Omniance: Nemo: He stands up, having fallen to his knees. He shakes his head quickly and blinks a few times. Troy: You alright? He pats Nemo on back a few times, causing Nemo to almost stumble forwards. Nemo: This body is really weak... He shakes his head again and looks to Yuri, taking a few steps forwards, grabbing the chain. 8:13:10 PM Arbi: Yuri: The black chain pulls Nemo to the top so he can climb up beside him. He's standing in front of the large hole in the gate, silently staring at the massive castle in front of them. 8:14:47 PM Omniance: Nemo: After he climbs up he looks around. Since we already made a lot of noise, let's just go in the front door. Natty isn't home anyway. Troy: He climbs up next to Nemo after a moment. Yeah let's try and make this quick, someone's gonna call the cops. 8:17:58 PM | Edited 8:18:53 PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and turns invisible again, reappearing at the bottom of the other side of the wall on the grass. Two more black chains appear on this side of the wall, making it easier for them to get down. He's keeping a look out while they get down. How many more of those sigils do we have? 8:21:21 PM Omniance: Troy: I have one- Nemo: But they're not the empowered sigil. He starts climbing down. Troy just leaps off of the wall and hits the ground. I can use them, but they won't let me summon something like that. Wyrms eat a lot of power because they don't have much power of their own for me to feed off of. Troy: He gets up, obviously unharmed. As Nemo reaches the ground behind him he turns. Don't we need them to get back too? Nemo: That too. He slides down the rest of the way and lands on his feet, turning around to look at Yuri. 8:22:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and looks back at the right side of the castle, quickly making his way across the massive yard. 8:23:27 PM Omniance: Nemo: He follows after Yuri. It's fine, I've got something up my sleeve. Troy keeps pace with them. 8:25:22 PM | Edited 8:25:38 PM Arbi: Yuri: He quietly approaches the massive castle, walking up to the large front door. Get the door. 8:28:02 PM Omniance: Troy: I got it. He runs up the steps and grabs the handle, turning it. Locked... Obviously. He pulls off his backpack and pulls out a lockpicking kit. My time to shine. Nemo: That skill is actually useful now that I can't just rip the handle right out of a door. Troy: Yep... After a few seconds there's a loud click and he grabs the handle, opening the front doors and walking in. 8:30:22 PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns invisible and goes in after Troy, looking around the massive entrance and checking to see if anyone's around before he speaks again. 8:31:34 PM Omniance: Nemo: He walks in after the two of them. Orion: He's standing at the top of the stairway, looking down at them. The three of you lack any sort of subtlety. He looks around for Yuri. Save for the one that's now invisible, perhaps. 8:37:46 PM Arbi: Yuri: He narrows his eyes when sees Orion and summons a chain behind him, it wraps around his legs before it tightens and pulls him backwards, knocking him down. Two more chains fly out from around him and tie him down to the floor. I already dropped a car on Natalya... I'll drop half this castle down on you if you try stopping us. 8:39:13 PM Omniance: Orion: He groans, having hit his head lightly. Did she live? Nemo: What do you think? He crosses his arms over his chest. Orion: He looks down at himself. Is this really necessary? 8:39:38 PM Arbi: Yuri: Your mother tore the car in half... I think it's necessary. 8:41:34 PM Omniance: Nemo: He runs up the stairs and walks up next to Orion. Take us to the vault. Orion: He shakes his head. I don't understand why everyone break into this place to steal things. Nemo: C'mon, for old times. Orion: Fine. Get these... Damn chains off of me. He squirms slightly. 8:42:20 PM Arbi: Yuri: ...You trust this guy? He reappears on the second floor and looks at Nemo. 8:44:26 PM Omniance: Nemo: Eh... He shrugs. If he knows where the vault is it'll be faster, right? He looks down at Orion. Troy: Do whatever, not like he can hurt me. 8:45:29 PM | Edited 8:55:04 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at Orion and remembers the legend about the slithering spawn. ...He won't help us. 8:46:14 PM Omniance: Nemo: Then leave him chained up, let's go. I know how to get under the castle. He runs back down the stairs. 8:48:43 PM | Edited 8:49:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: As Nemo is running downstairs he raises his hand up and nine black chains fly up from the darkness around Orion before each one immediately stabs him. Five stabbing him in the upper and lower back, two stabbing his thighs, another through his neck and the last one lodging itself into the back of his skull. 8:51:57 PM Omniance: Troy: Did you just murder that guy in cold blood? Nemo: He walks passed Troy. He's not human, and I doubt he'll stay dead. He walks around the back of the stairs and runs his hands along the wooden paneling. He wouldn't have stood at the top of the steps if he were really that vulnerable, Orion isn't that stupid. 8:54:03 PM Arbi: Yuri: The chains rip more of his body apart as they pull themselves out of him and back into the shadows. Without saying anything he leaves his bleeding body chained up and runs back downstairs to Nemo. 8:56:13 PM | Edited 8:57:35 PM Omniance: Troy: He looks at Yuri as he runs down the stairs to the two of them. Did you check his wallet? Nemo: What? He raises and eyebrow. Troy: The guy's a fuckin billionaire and I live out of my van! He looks upwards to the top of the stairs. Nemo: We make plenty of money on our own. He stops moving his hands and presses inwards, after a brief moment the panel moves inwards and then slides away to reveal a giant bank vault door. Nemo takes a steps back, looking it over. ...Well that's new. 8:59:23 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks the vault door over and sees the massive combination lock. He briefly remembers Odie. 9:00:25 PM Omniance: Troy: Just bust it open, we came here to break into a damn vault anyway, what's the big? He shrugs. Nemo: Right... Right... Both of you, well, Yuri, step back. He clears his throat and pulls the golden book from his knapsack. 9:01:03 PM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly backs away before turning invisible. 9:08:52 PM | Edited 9:09:23 PM Omniance: Nemo: He takes a few steps back and opens the book, and it suddenly glows brightly, golden light shining up from it as it flips through it pages and floats up from Nemo's hands. Micma! A golden sigil appears behind Nemo, hovering in the air, it flares bright like smouldering metal, then suddenly a large demonic creature is behind him, it's upper-torso floating. It looks almost like a humanoid bird, with rotten golden feathers, black organs hanging in tatters from where it's chest ends. Nemo looks up from the book, his eyes glowing golden. Avarada! The demonic creature's hand shoots forwards and bright golden beams streak from it's three taloned fingers, slicing into the door's combination lock with gilded concentrated hellfire. In seconds the door's metal starts falling apart, melting and flowing to the ground in a molten pool. Akresh! More! Faster! The Demon focuses it's effort and the beams flare brighter, sweeping the beams back and forth, it reduces the large vault door to useless molten slag in seconds. Crinon... The book slams closed, falling back into Nemo's hands as the demon immediately vanishes. 9:11:50 PM Arbi: Yuri: He reappears beside Nemo, he looks impressed and a little shocked. I've never seen you summon that. 9:16:48 PM Omniance: Nemo: It's what's left of the demon that possessed Shane. He looks to Yuri and holds the book up a little. After Gemini started chomping on Belxephon, what was left of it anchored itself to this book... He looks to the molten steel as it quickly starts to cool. I think Ill keep him enslaved for a while. Troy- Troy: Yeah I got it, I got it. He's already taken off his shoes and starts walking over the hot steel. Fuck that's hot... You aren't immune to fire anymore either? Nemo: I'd rather not risk it. He leaps forwards and Troy grabs him, throwing him passed the molten steel on the floor and into the next room. This causes Troy to fall to his knees. Troy: He breaths in really hard as his pants burn through at the knees and his lower legs sizzle. He lets out a quiet whimpering sound and a muffled whisper. ....Fuuuuck... This burns... 9:19:10 PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes a step back before jumping forward, landing on Troy and using him as a footstool to get across the molten vault door. 9:21:39 PM | Edited 9:21:58 PM Omniance: Troy: He falls forwards and his hands press into the burning steel. ...I hate... Both of you... So much... He slowly pulls himself to his feet and then jumps the rest of the way, landing and stumbling passed the two of them, down a flight of stairs that goes down to the basement. His voice echoes up to them. ...Ow! 9:22:33 PM Arbi: Yuri: He smirks and starts walking down the staircase. You okay, Troy? 9:24:47 PM | Edited 9:27:02 PM Omniance: Troy: As the two of them are getting to the bottom of the stairway he's in is boxers, pulling another pair of pants out of his backpack. This is why I carry extra clothes with me everywhere. He puts on his pants one leg at a time. Nemo: He whistles at Troy as he walks passed him and out into a large underground storeroom. Lucas and Ricky were here a month or so ago. He looks around. That must've been how they removed Ricky's tattoo, someone gave them that alchemical skin-cleaner I made for Natalya. He looks at Yuri. It rips impurities right up out of the skin. Painful, but effective. He walks away down one of the aisles. Knowing that Ricky probably used it I should've made it more volatile. 9:33:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: Veronica said the gauntlets were in the sixth aisle. He looks at Nemo after. What did she need the skin-cleaner for? 9:35:09 PM | Edited 9:35:37 PM Omniance: Nemo: Who knows. Natalya asked for a bunch of weird shit when I was working for her. He runs, quickly leading them towards the sixth aisle. Did she say where? He looks around, the shelves are lined with hundreds of boxes and other things wrapped in plastic. 9:36:33 PM Arbi: Yuri: In the floor. He stops walking and looks down. 9:39:20 PM Omniance: Nemo: Oh. He looks down. About five minutes later there's a large molten hole in the floor. Nemo: Crinon! The rotting bird demon vanishes and the golden book slams shut, falling into his hands. This is going more smoothly than I thought it would. It looks like there's a dark hallway running below them, it's not lit at all. Without saying anything Troy leaps down into the hole. 9:42:53 PM | Edited 9:43:26 PM Arbi: Yuri: He lowers a black chain from the ceiling and jumps towards it, grabbing it before sliding down into the darkness below. 9:44:10 PM | Edited 9:46:01 PM Arbi: As Yuri fades away into the darkness below it leaves Nemo alone in the dimly lit aisle. Before he can jump to grab onto the black chain he hears something in the room around him, like a single footstep. 9:45:50 PM Omniance: Troy: Huh... He looks around with a flashlight. Nemo: He looks around at his surroundings. What was that? Troy: I dunno. He looks ahead. Something feels... Off, somehow. He shines the light down the hall. Nemo: No not you. I heard someone up here. He looks around again. 9:48:36 PM Arbi: Trent: He's standing at the end of the dark aisle, looking directly at Nemo. He looks angry but calm. 9:50:14 PM | Edited 9:51:00 PM Omniance: Nemo: He calls down to Yuri. We've got company! He readies himself. Holding the golden book ready. 9:55:32 PM Arbi: Yuri: Shit... He grabs onto the chain and it immediately pulls him back up, before he comes into sight he turns invisible. When he's back up there he swings off and lands beside Nemo, looking around. 9:56:16 PM Omniance: Nemo: He nods forwards, towards Trent. Never seen him before. 10:06:11 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down the aisle towards the dark staircase. He whispers so only his brother can hear him. Where are they... Trent: Nemo! He yells his name across the massive room, his voice echoing throughout the vault. You blindly follow your brother around, completely ignorant of his true self. This is the only chance I have to warn you... turn back now and forget about Natalya. She's not the enemy! 10:08:28 PM Omniance: Nemo: He narrows his eyes. Could you be any more vague?! 10:09:27 PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes widen when Nemo yells out. Who are you talking to?! 10:11:30 PM | Edited 10:11:54 PM Omniance: Nemo: I dunno, some guy trying to pick at me, I bet he's some supernatural guard or something... He opens the book. Micma. Avarada appears behind him. It's kinda weird, he has a very similar build to Shane, uncanny even. He clears his throat, then yells out. Well?! 10:19:51 PM Arbi: Trent: Your demons can't save you from him. Dark glyphs start to appear across his arms and legs, Nemo immediately recognizes them. Believe me, we tried... His form starts to fade away into the darkness, he raises his arm noticing that the spell is wearing off. ...No one will be able to stop him this time. He lowers his arm down and looks back at Nemo. These things never last long enough... just leave, before he gets the gauntlets- His voice is nearly cut off as his form turns to nothing. 10:21:31 PM Omniance: Nemo: ...Huh. He tilts his head. I think I scared him off. Troy: He yells up at them. What the hell are you two doing?! Nemo: He closes the book. Crinon. Avarada vanishes. 10:23:15 PM | Edited 10:24:39 PM Arbi: Yuri: He keeps looking around the aisle before he looks back at Nemo, reappearing beside him. You talked to him... 10:24:42 PM Omniance: Nemo: Sorta. He shrugs. He was just mumbling nonsense, then disappeared. It was kinda weird, even for me. Troy: Can you two get down here already?! 10:25:56 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back down the dark hole. He's just trying to slow us down... Let's hurry before the cops show up. 10:27:44 PM Omniance: Nemo: You ready? Troy: I got you, just fucking jump down already! Nemo: He jumps down and Troy helps catch him. Thanks. He looks around, taking a deep breath. ...Something does feel kinda off. Troy: What took you so long? Nemo: We were up there for about ten seconds, calm the fuck down. He looks down the hall one way, then in the other direction. 10:30:09 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back towards the dark staircase one more time before he grabs the chain and lands down beside Nemo and Troy. Everything's colored black down here... 10:31:31 PM Omniance: All three of them have a strange feeling, like an impending sense of doom. Nemo: The feeling is genuinely unsettling to Nemo. ...What the hell is this place? Troy: Just pick a direction already. He swings his flashlight around. 10:32:22 PM Arbi: Yuri: She must be hiding it in one of these walls... He starts walking forward towards the dark wall. 10:34:25 PM Omniance: As Yuri walks towards the wall it trembles, the whole hallway moves somehow. Nemo: He looks around in confusion. ...The hell was that? He looks up, then to the side down the hall. The hole they dropped down into is a good fifty feet away. 10:35:32 PM Arbi: Yuri: He stops and narrows his eyes, looking around the dark room carefully to try and figure out what's happening. This has to be a trick... 10:38:08 PM Omniance: Troy: We should just go. Nemo: Chickening out already? He looks to Troy. Troy: I don't considering being stuck underground in the dark in some fucked-up hallway for rest of my eternal life as a good way to not-go. He looks at Nemo in annoyance. Nemo: Calm down, we have the Sigils. He reaches into his pocket. Take mine. He holds it out to Troy, who immediately grabs it. ...Let's just figure this out... 10:38:46 PM Arbi: Yuri: He tries walking up to the dark wall again, raising his hand up to touch it. 10:40:16 PM Omniance: Nemo: His voice rings out, far from Yuri. Let's just go this way, the hallway has to end at some point. Troy: His voice responds, also far away. You and me both know that's not true... The two of them are way down the hall, a hundred yards or more from Yuri. 10:41:51 PM Arbi: Yuri: He hears them further away then before. ...How are you guys so far away? He turns and starts heading back from where he came from. 10:43:30 PM Omniance: Nemo: He stops and looks back down the hall. Yuri? What the hell... Troy: He speaks quietly to Nemo. Any ideas? Nemo: He shakes his head. 10:44:48 PM | Edited 10:47:13 PM Arbi: Yuri: He keeps walking towards Nemo and Troy. We might need to start blasting apart the walls. 10:50:00 PM Omniance: Nemo: He holds up his book. Micma. The book hovers up and glows brightly, extremely bright actually, and Avarada appears behind Nemo. ...Woo... He looks around, Avarada floating near him. It's a hellgate... We're in a hellgate. Troy: How can you tell? He looks somewhat more nervous. Nemo: The book is demonic, demonic stuff is stronger in a hellgate... For obvious reasons. He looks around. The question is, where does it go? 10:52:15 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down the left path and then the right. Maybe they both go the same way... 10:56:02 PM Omniance: Troy: This better not be like that time we were in Arizona. Nemo: No two hellgates are ever alike, at least in my experience. He narrows his eyes. You might be right Yuri. Both directions might lead to where we need to go. Avarada looks around in the same directions as Nemo. That might be why we keep moving without moving. Space is usually relative in these places... He turns and walks ahead of them, Avarada floating behind him. Moving right or left towards the wall can move you in some completely different direction. Stay close Troy, it'll be worse for you since you're not marked. Troy: He's walking beside Avarada. He looks up at the large skeletal bird. You don't have to tell me twice... 10:59:22 PM | Edited 10:59:44 PM Arbi: Yuri: He follows behind Troy, making sure he doesn't get lost. I'm glad there's scary looking demonic birds. Cinnamon's kind of a joke... 11:01:47 PM Omniance: Nemo: Vox'ashk Avarada? Avarada: He let's out a long groan that turns into a thundering rumble, accompanied by the hallway slowly trembling under their feet. Nemo: They're brothers. 11:04:37 PM Arbi: Yuri: Huh... He looks to the side at the dark walls they're passing. Must be a big family. 11:06:54 PM Omniance: Avarada: He lets out another, quieter, sound. Almost like a sigh, but it sounds more like the wind blowing. They continue walking for what must be hours. Nemo and Troy are strangely silent the entire time, neither of them saying even a single word. Even Avarada is content just hovering closely behind Nemo as the hours pass. 11:08:15 PM Arbi: Yuri: ...How long have we been walking? He turns back for a second to see how far they've gone. 11:09:17 PM Omniance: Nemo: I dunno, few seconds? He looks down at the glowing book in front of him. 11:10:36 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, funny... ask your demon how long this is gonna take. 11:14:05 PM | Edited 11:14:40 PM Omniance: Nemo: Avarada... Umm... How do I ask this... Troy: Your demon doesn't speak English? Nemo: Demons have a lot of trouble with human languages, that's why they bumble through like, ten or so of them whenever they possess someone. They don't realize what they're saying isn't the same as the- Troy: Alright, alright, alright, just figure it out. Nemo: Umm... I'll try latin, everyone understands that... Quam longe progrediare? Avarada: His voice rumbles out, the hallway shaking. Nemo: He stops and turns to look at Avarada. What? Avarada: The sounds of a woman crying and someone screaming radiate from him. Nemo: He narrows his eyes and looks to Troy and Yuri. 11:14:47 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Nemo. ...What did he say? 11:17:28 PM Omniance: Nemo: We're already here. He turns and the hall suddenly ends in a huge underground room. The walls look like they've been crudely carved from stone, and ahead of them is a short, ten foot, stone bridge with a wide circular stone platform. The platform has an extremely ornate inlay, obviously a demonic glyph of some kind, on the other side is another short bridge, and a lit room. 11:21:13 PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to the small bridge and looks it over, seeing the platform in the middle and the room at the end. That stone in the middle looks... like a trap. 11:24:56 PM | Edited 11:25:34 PM Omniance: Nemo: Yeah. Troy: It's a pesadilla seal. He walks onto the bridge. I read about this when I was staying in Brazil earlier this year. Nemo: Pesadilla is Spanish, not Portuguese. Troy: Yeah, well a Mexican like you would know. He walks up to the edge of the seal and looks it over. Nemo: I'm not a fucking Mexican! Troy: He gets down on his haunches and looks it over. Pesadilla seals are supposed to be made to prevent anyone with fears from crossing them. 11:28:08 PM Arbi: Yuri: A black chain flies out from the other side of the room's wall, speeding across the pit before it stabs the wall on this side. We could just skip it, right? He grabs onto the black chain, making sure it's secure. 11:30:34 PM Omniance: Troy: We can try I guess... But the lore clearly states not to cross the seal. He stands up and looks at the chain. Whether that means on foot or not... Nemo: Crossing a seal can mean anything... And it depends on the type of seal... Vox'ashk Avarada, erm... Vox'ask Pesadilla? Avarada: He doesn't respond, he seems to simply stare at the seal. 11:31:05 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Avarada. 11:33:08 PM Omniance: Nemo: Avarada?! The demon looks at him. Avarada: Shane's voice echoes from the pit below the platform. Cross it you little shit, see what happens. Nemo: He narrows his eyes at Avarada. 11:35:07 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs and lets the black chain pull back into the shadows. Natalya wouldn't make it that easy anyways... He walks back up to the bridge. Let me get this straight, only someone without fears can cross this bridge. 11:35:51 PM Omniance: Troy: The Pesadilla Seal causes your greatest fear to prevent you from crossing. He looks back at the seal. 11:36:40 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Troy. Why don't you cross it? 11:39:16 PM | Edited 11:39:39 PM Omniance: Troy: Why don't you cross it? Nemo: Yuri's right, anything it would do to you would only last a few seconds. He looks to Troy. Troy: He lets out a long sigh. Fine! ...Fine. He stares at the seal, closes his eyes, and takes a long and deep breath, then takes a step onto it. He opens his eyes and looks around. Nothing. He takes another step, standing on the edge of the seal, and looks around. Still nothing. He looks around. 11:40:28 PM Arbi: Yuri: See? Nothing to be scared of. 11:41:16 PM Omniance: Troy: He takes a few more careful steps. As he slowly crosses over the center of the seal he vanishes. 11:41:49 PM | Edited 11:43:55 PM Arbi: Yuri: ...Troy? He keeps staring at the center of the seal where he was. 11:43:47 PM Omniance: A few quiet seconds pass, before Troy suddenly appears on the other side of the seal, falling down to his knees onto the bridge that leads to the next room. He suddenly vomits up blood, coughs a few times, then vomits up an impossible amount before falling onto his side. Again blood flows from his mouth and pours out onto the bridge. 11:44:27 PM | Edited 11:46:51 PM Arbi: Yuri: Shit... What happened to you?! 11:45:10 PM Omniance: Nemo: You alright? Troy: He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and turns to look back at them. Fuck you guys! He coughs again and then vomits off the side of the bridge. 11:47:26 PM Arbi: Yuri: He crosses his arms and looks back at the bridge. What do you think will happen if I cross it? 11:48:16 PM Omniance: Troy: He wipes his mouth again. I doubt you'll even get across after what the fuck I just went through... 11:49:26 PM Arbi: Yuri: Well, what's your greatest fear? 11:53:11 PM Omniance: Troy: As he turns away from Yuri, he and Nemo can see that Troy is shivering slightly, likely from a rush of adrenaline and fear. When I stepped over the seal I woke up in bed, and a bunch of grey alien fuckers were around me, and they dragged me out of my room and into some bright room where they tied me to a table and started pulling me apart and hooking me up to these machines... You know what just... He shakes his head and coughs again. Cross it yourself. 11:54:04 PM Arbi: Yuri: Your greatest fear is getting abducted by aliens? He holds back laughing but he still smiles. 11:55:34 PM Omniance: Troy: He looks at Yuri with obvious anger and contempt, then slowly starts shambling towards the next room. Get over that bridge and let's see how tough you are. 11:56:23 PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs and starts walking across the bridge. 11:57:18 PM Omniance: Nemo: He watches Yuri walk casually. Can't you just get the gloves for us Troy? He looks ahead. Troy: He doesn't respond. 11:58:43 PM Arbi: Yuri: He slows down just before he reaches the platform in the middle of the bridge, glancing up at Troy before looking back down and stepping onto the seal.